SouviensToi
by Marie Fieve
Summary: Un an et demi après avoir quitté Washington... et Mulder, Scully reçoit une lettre : "Souviens-toi" dit-elle... C'est Mulder qui tente de reprendre un contact. Mais pourquoi Scully s'était-elle si brusquement éloignée ?


Titre : Souviens-Toi  
Auteur : Mary Fiévé  
Classification : NC-17  
Résumé : Un an et demi après son départ de Washington, Scully recoit un enveloppe...  
Disclamé : Mulder et Scully sont la propriété exclusive de CC, je ne fais que les empreinter ainsi que l'épisode "Per Manum" !  
Note de l'auteur : je ne sais pas encore vraiment où je vais, mais voilà, je démarre et je laisse faire pour voir où ça mène...

**Souviens-Toi**

« Souviens-toi »…deux mots alignés par une plume déversant son ancre noire sur le papier, deux mots dessinés par la main d'un calligraphe à l'écriture régulière et souple, deux mots qui la forcèrent à fermer les yeux un instant avant de franchir la porte de chez elle, l'esprit perdu dans des souvenirs qu'elle s'était, jusque là, refusée de remuer… Le son métallique de ses clefs sur la table résonna dans le silence de cette maison du bord de mer, elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur ce carré de carton blanc dont les seules indications étaient ces deux mots dont la calligraphie ne lui était pas inconnue. Avec cette carte elle avait trouvé un objet dans l'enveloppe, seule signature de la personne à l'origine de ce message. Deux anneaux d'or entrelacés, prisonniers d'une chaine dorée elle aussi. Ce pendentif avait été le seul témoin d'une promesse silencieuse, une promesse faite de regards lorsqu'il lui avait attaché ce bijou au cou, elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté, comme on porte une alliance.

Elle s'avança vers la chambre, la vue troublée par ses émotions, mais rien ne lui échapperai, elle était comme ça, montrer ce qu'on ressent c'était pour les autres… Elle déposa la chaine sur sa table de chevet, laissant les mailles de la chaine former une pyramide dorée sur laquelle s'appuyaient les deux anneaux mêlés. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reporta son regard sur le message inscrit sur le carton encore entre ses doigts…oui elle se souvenait, mais ce témoin de promesse ne retrouverai pas encore l'écrin de sa peau, pas encore…

Assis la tête penchée en arrière, les mains croisées dans sa nuque, il fixait un lointain imaginaire dans les irrégularités grises de ce plafond qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait compter les yeux fermés le nombre de trou qu'il avait créé à force de planter des crayons de papier dans ce carton pâte de premier prix pour tromper son ennui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne cessait d'imaginer la réaction qu'elle avait eu en ouvrant son enveloppe. Trois jours…Trois jours qu'il avait fini par oser poster ce message qui peut être leur donnerai une chance…

Il avait mis plusieurs jours à se décider pour envoyer cette enveloppe si particulière… Après un an et demi de recherches ininterrompues il avait enfin retrouvé son adresse, quelque part sur la côte ouest, elle n'avait visiblement pas résisté à l'appel de l'océan… Il était décidé, il lui laissait quelques jours et il ferait le voyage jusque là bas…

Pieds nus sur le sable brûlant elle calmait son esprit tourmenté en observant le va et vient incessant des vagues, l'écume remontant toujours un peu plus haut, la marée montait, elle se stabiliserait dans une heure… Régulièrement elle fermait les yeux, profitant d'une rafale de vent pour respirer l'air salé qui caressait son visage… Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était préoccupée par ce message qu'elle avait reçu. Comment avait-il fait ? Il l'avait retrouvée, il avait aussi retrouvé ce bijou, elle-même ne savait pas où, ni quand elle avait pu le perdre…

La fraicheur du soir l'avait faite sortir de ses réflexions, elle était rentrée admirer le coucher de soleil depuis son salon, à travers la baie vitrée… Un tasse de thé froid était posée sur la table, elle ne l'avait pas finie, emportée par le sommeil elle s'était laissée glisser dans le canapé, couverte d'un simple châle de laine blanche…

Il avait fait le tour de la maison, voulant s'approprier les lieux où elle vivait avant de réapparaitre dans sa vie…Il s'était arrêté sur la terrasse, contemplant un instant l'océan qui offrait un miroir mouvementé à la Lune, il s'était ensuite retourné pour observer l'intérieur de la maison…Elle était là, étendue, le visage serein, prisonnière de Morphée elle semblait presque sans vie…Il la regarda quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas changé, peut être un peu minci…

Il retourna vers sa voiture dans l'idée de trouver un hôtel, il reviendrait demain… Il passa devant sa porte et s'arrêta quelques instants… Il finit par prendre le chemin vers les quelques marches du perron, il avait besoin qu'elle sache qu'il était là, il ne pouvait plus attendre, même si pour cela, il devait la réveiller… Il frappa à la porte…quelques secondes et il vit un rait de lumière s'infiltrer à travers les volets de la fenêtre à sa gauche…La serrure fit un bruit et la porte s'ouvrit…

Elle ouvrit grand la porte…lorsque son regard se posa sur ce visage si familier, elle eut un instant de doute, était-elle réveillée ? Elle poussa la porte violemment, et celle-ci claqua en se fermant, donnant une réponse sans appel au visiteur qui venait de la sortir d'un sommeil réparateur… Elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur cette porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 18 mois. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle ne savait pas…

Mulder ferma les yeux un instant, appuyant son front contre cette barrière qui venait de se refermer violemment devant lui, le séparant une fois de plus de cette femme qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps…Après quelques minutes il se redressa, fit demi-tour et descendit une à une les marches du perron pour finir par s'assoir sur la dernière…Il entreprit de contempler les étoiles, attendant un peu de savoir si elle viendrait le rejoindre ou non.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle tenait cette poignée au creux de la main, ne sachant si elle devait la rouvrir ou si elle devait tourner les talons et se coucher, oubliant les évènements de la soirée… Elle inspira lentement, emplissant ses poumons à leur maximum, puis lâcha la poignée, retournant au salon elle s'assit sur le canapé, récupérant le châle pour draper ses épaules… Elle resta là quelques instants, faisant le point sur les derniers jours qu'elle venait de vivre…Depuis qu'elle avait reçut cette enveloppe, elle avait l'esprit occupé par une seule personne…Lui…Il était là, pourquoi ne pas lui parler…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant échapper la lumière de la maison, il entendit ses pas, réguliers, comme toujours, il baissa les yeux, lui laissant le choix d'engager une conversation ou non… Elle vint s'assoir près de lui, sans un mot, sans un regard… Il retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, instinctivement, elle l'imita, joignant son regard au sien dans l'immensité de la nuit…

Quelques secondes, quelques minutes…peut être même une heure, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était venue près de lui, mais le bruit de ses pas avait laissé place à un silence interminable qu'il aurait aimé briser…mais comment…dans un geste lent il déposa sa main sur sa cuisse…elle le regarda, presqu'interrogative, elle laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres, puis baissa les yeux sur les doigts de Mulder qui exerçaient une légère pression sur sa peau…

Il laissa filer quelques secondes puis se leva, il resta quelques instants immobile, elle l'observait, il lui tournait le dos…Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de partir…pas un mot, pas un regard…Le moteur démarra, elle regarda les lumières rouges des feux arrière s'éloigner et disparaitre au coin de la rue…

Elle soupira avant de se lever pour aller se coucher…elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de cette visite…il avait eu l'air tellement serein, lui avait-il pardonné finalement ? Elle se rassura en repensant que c'était lui qui était venu…Elle remonta les marches du perron espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement…

Il roulait à la recherche d'un hôtel, il s'arrêta dans le premier qu'il trouva, espérant profiter d'un peu de repos avant le lendemain. Il s'affala sur le lit dans la pénombre de cette chambre impersonnelle, essayant de ne pas penser à cette soirée…Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle avait eu une réaction violente au départ, mais elle était redevenue elle-même et l'espace de ces instants sur les marches, il avait eu le sentiment de retomber deux ans en arrière…

Le réveil fut difficile, il était 8h30, elle ne travaillait pas le samedi, il avait eu la bonne idée de réapparaître à la veille d'un week-end…Elle avait peu dormi, le sommeil entrecoupé de rêves agités, mélangeant réalité, souvenir et imagination…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaine qu'elle avait déposée sur sa table de nuit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle la prit, laissant glisser les mailles entre ses doigts, gardant les deux anneaux mêlés au creux de sa paume…Du bout des ongles elle fit bouger les anneaux, faisant courir l'étincelle de lumière qu'ils renvoyaient le long de leur courbe dorée. Le bijou finit par laisser apparaitre son secret bien gardé…à l'intérieur chacun des anneaux renfermait une promesse…en lettres fines à la calligraphie lisse et fluide elle pu relire des mots qu'elle connaissait par cœur… « A Toi pour Toujours… » … premier message relié au second par l'autre anneau, mêlé au premier, qui renfermait des lettres qui n'avaient de sens que pour les deux personnes concernées… « M&S ». Elle ferma les yeux, interdisant le passage à une larme qui naissait, elle se laissa voyager dans le temps, absorbée par le souvenir du jour où il lui avait fait ce présent…

_*Flashback*_

_ Elle les revoyait tous les deux, dans son canapé, chez elle à Georgetown…Le générique d'un film défilait sur l'écran de la télévision…Elle était contre lui, il avait desserré son étreinte pour attraper un coffret noir posé sur le meuble tout près d'eux…Il avait pris sa main pour y glissé l'objet tapissé de velours…Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui…interrogation silencieuse…pour seule réponse il avait déposé un baiser qu'elle eut à peine le temps de ressentir sur ses lèvres…Elle avait ouvert le coffret pour découvrir cette chaine d'or fin qui retenait prisonniers deux anneaux entremêlés dont l'intérieur était gravé de leurs initiales et d'une inscription pouvant remplacer n'importe quelle promesse faite devant Dieu…_

_-Mulder ?_

_-Chuuuut… _

_Il avait déposé son index sur ses lèvres, empêchant les questions d'être exprimées par la parole…Il avait pris le bijou pour le glisser dans son cou…Une fois attaché il avait passé ses doigts sous le menton de Scully pour capturer ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer…_

_-Les anneaux sont indestructibles…en particulier lorsque les anneaux de nos deux vies sont mêlés, sans jamais pouvoir être séparés…_

_ Elle n'avait pas eu les mots pour répondre à cette promesse cachée…Elle avait fait courir ses doigts sur la chaine avant de caresser les anneaux, gardant son regard ancré dans le sien…Il fallait qu'elle lui montre son accord…Lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui faisait la même promesse…Elle avait caressé sa joue, laissant les larmes emplir son regard sans jamais les libérer…Un baiser et elle avait callé son visage au creux de son cou…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Cette promesse…elle n'avait pas su la tenir…Elle était partie, sans prévenir, en silence…Une nuit elle avait tout quitté sans laisser d'adresse, sans jamais plus donner de nouvelles… Elle fronça les sourcils, reposa la chaine sur sa table de nuit et se leva… Si elle laissait ses pensées la submerger, elle ne ferait pas face… Ses démons intérieurs la guettaient, mais ils ne gagneraient pas…pas maintenant…

10h00. La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme en jogging, essoufflé, le front perlé de sueur, le T-shirt humide. Mulder se glissa sous la douche, le massage de l'eau chaude ne serait pas de trop après cette nuit agitée qu'il avait passée suivie de ces deux heures de course. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il devait faire…Il était impatient, il voulait la revoir… Mais comment ne pas la brusquer ? Pouvait-il y retourner aujourd'hui ?

Il n'avait jamais réellement su pourquoi elle était partie, mais il était sur d'une chose, ce n'est pas lui qui avait fauté. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle était partie pour lui, et non contre lui. Il avait ressenti qu'elle avait changée, elle était devenue distante, presque froide… Ses yeux avaient perdu leur vivacité, son regard était presque triste…

_*Flashback*_

_Ce soir là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés, elle était venue se blottir contre lui, pressant sa joue contre son torse… Il avait senti ses larmes silencieuses venir mourir et se perdre dans le tissu sombre de son T-shirt, elle n'avait pas parlé, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, pensant que, comme toujours, elle parlerait quand elle serait prête… Le lendemain, elle avait quitté cette vie à Washington… _

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Maintenant il savait, ces quelques larmes avaient été son Adieux, cette attitude distante était apparue à peine quelques jours avant, elle avait pris sa décision, et elle savait… Alors elle s'était protégée en reconstruisant ces murs de glaces qu'elle n'avait laissé se briser que pour lui…Elle était partie…

11H00. Elle n'osait pas quitter la maison. Et s'il revenait ? Elle avait un nœud à l'estomac, presque paniquée à l'idée de le revoir mais tellement prise par la peur qu'il décide de ne pas revenir… Sentiments contradictoires… Elle ne savait pas, était-elle prête à lui expliquer ? Elle savait que des larmes seraient versées, elle était encore incapable de gérer cette souffrance, devoir le lui expliquer serait une épreuve qu'elle se sentait encore incapable de subir… Lâcher prise devant lui ? Après presque deux ans d'absence ? Non !

L'après-midi était passé avec une lenteur insoutenable, elle ne savait toujours pas s'il reviendrait, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'il ne revienne jamais… Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon, donnant des teintes rose-orangée au ciel, laissant l'océan se parer de reflets dorés. Elle avait ouvert la baie vitrée, comme pour inviter le coucher de soleil dans son salon, elle avait pris un livre qu'elle tentait de finir depuis plusieurs jours, assise en tailleur à même le sable, le dos soutenu par la barrière en bois de sa terrasse.

Il fit claquer la porte de sa voiture de location et s'approcha de la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés cette fois…Il pouvait voir à travers la maison, cette fenêtre donnait dans une cuisine ouverte par un bar sur le salon…La baie vitrée était ouverte, il la vit, de dos, appuyée à la barrière en bois…Il sourit… au moins ici elle prenait enfin le temps de lire…

Il fit le tour, inutile de frapper à la porte, inutile de la faire bouger. Un premier coin, le mur beige, une fenêtre, une seconde fenêtre, un deuxième coin…Il s'arrêta, elle n'avait pas bougé, plongée dans sa lecture elle ne l'avait pas remarqué… Il s'approcha, lentement, sans bruit…Il resta là, sur le plancher de bois de la terrasse, un peu derrière elle…

-Bonjour Scully…

Il avait une voix douce, elle se retourna, sachant parfaitement que c'était lui. Elle le regarda, de haut en bas, il portait un T-shirt, un pantalon de toile, une paire de baskets de ville… Elle releva le regard et fixa ses yeux un instant, elle avait oublié combien ça pouvait la tranquilliser de se perdre dans ce regard vert… Elle se retourna, retrouvant son livre, reprenant sa lecture, le cœur battant…

-Bonjour Mulder…

Sa voix était calme, grave, posée… Aucune émotion, pas d'hésitation… Il s'approcha, se mit pieds nus et descendit les deux marches qui se perdaient dans le sable… Il la regarda, elle leva les yeux, un léger sourire et elle baissa de nouveau la tête vers son livre… Il parti calmement vers la mer, jusqu'à poser les pieds sur le sable mouillé, assombri par les vagues qui ne cessaient de parfaire cette humidité. Il contempla le large, laissant l'écume lui emprisonner les jambes, elle avait besoin de temps, il le savait, les mots n'avaient jamais été une évidence entre eux, surtout pour exprimer leurs malaises.

Elle avait posé son livre sur la terrasse derrière elle et s'était levée pour le rejoindre. Elle se plaça à côté de lui, presqu'à son contact…Silence…Les vagues, le vent…Les minutes qui s'allongent, le soleil avait rougi et entamait son dernier plongeon de la journée pour laisser place à la voute étoilée…

-Alors… c'est ici que tu t'es réfugiée…

-Oui…elle avait répondu dans un murmure, baissant la tête.

-Souvenirs d'enfance ?

-Oui…

-Ton père. Constata-t-il.

-Oui… Elle releva le regard, retournant à la contemplation de l'horizon.

-Tu as l'air en forme…

-Toi aussi…

-La Californie t'as donné des couleurs… Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux que le vent faisait danser sur son visage…

-Pardonne-moi…Elle se retourna et parti vers la maison, resserrant son gilet sur sa poitrine. Il soupira, et la suivit, de loin.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon, il resta là, au milieu, apprivoisant son nouvel intérieur, elle revint de la cuisine avec deux verres et un pichet de thé glacé. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot de plus, s'enfermant derrière ce masque d'indifférence qu'il connaissait par cœur. Après leur avoir servi le rafraichissement à tous les deux, elle s'installa dans le canapé, repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle le fixa d'un regard distant, froid, impersonnel, mais pas une fois il avait décelé une quelconque agressivité ou une méfiance…Il était le bienvenu, mais il devait franchir les étapes une à une s'il voulait qu'elle se confie enfin. Il prit place à ses côtés, laissant le silence planer encore quelques instants.

-Le FBI ne te manque pas ? Il tourna son regard vers elle, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux avant de pouvoir l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Tu as pris des vacances ?

Il sourit faiblement, replongeant son regard dans le liquide translucide qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre. Elle n'avait pas changé, à question dérangeante, réponse tout aussi déplacée…

-J'ai pris quelques jours que le bureau me doit depuis des mois…et je suis venu par ici. Il laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer. Il parait qu'il y a des Crop Circles pas très loin, une fois arrivé je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage que je ne profite pas de la plage…

A son tour de sourire…Les petits hommes gris le fascinaient toujours autant. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire était une invention de sa part, ne voulant pas dire qu'il était là pour elle…Il avait retrouvé sa trace, son adresse…et maintenant il était là ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras, se blottir contre lui, se laisser envelopper dans son étreinte protectrice, retrouver le contact de sa peau, ressentir la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes… Mais comment pouvait-elle ?

-Hey ! Scully… tu es partie où là ?

Il la sortit de ses pensées en laissant courir ses doigts le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux furtivement, penchant imperceptiblement la tête pour accentuer leur contact. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ca va Mulder… Excuse-moi… elle baissa les yeux… Ma nuit a été courte, je suis simplement fatiguée… Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'elle s'entendit prononcer ces mots.

-Je vais te laisser alors…Il commença à se lever.

-Non ! Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras… Non, ça va… Un faible sourire éclaira son visage… Reste au moins dîner.

Pas un mot…Il avait décidé de rester, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis à table le silence avait été leur seul compagnon. Elle se leva et avança la main vers l'assiette de Mulder mais il arrêta son geste, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les siens, le regard fixé sur leurs mains. Elle ne bougea pas, le laissant jouer avec sa main, fixant elle aussi le ballet de leurs doigts qui retrouvaient leur chemin les uns entre les autres, se mêlant et se démêlant lentement… Cette simple vision la fit se souvenir de cette soirée où il avait enfin décidé de lui montrer ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

_*Flashback*_

_ Il était arrivé une pizza dans une main, une bouteille de vin dans l'autre. Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, elle avait amené des assiettes et des verres et ils avaient partagé un repas pendant lequel le vin avait délié les langues… Révélations et souvenirs d'enfance, ils avaient tous les deux laissé tomber les masques pour quelques heures. Elle s'était levée, rapportant la vaisselle à la cuisine pour la laver. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Elle avait eu un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle avait senti ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle avait figé ses gestes quelques secondes avant de continuer, tournant imperceptiblement la tête pour le voir. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas réagir à cette liberté qu'il prenait. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, enfermant sa taille entre ses bras, l'obligeant par son étreinte à coller son dos à lui. Il avait caché son visage au creux de son cou, laissant ses lèvres trouver sa peau pour quelques baisers timides, respectueux, mais qui franchissaient déjà la limite… Brusquement, elle s'était retournée dans son étreinte, accrochant son regard durant quelques secondes elle l'avait ensuite embrassé, sans réfléchir, avec passion, exprimant tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas dire avec des mots, exprimant tout ce qu'ils se disaient depuis des mois déjà avec de simples regards…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Un baiser sur ses doigts la fit sortir de sa mémoire, elle entrouvrit la bouche, inspirant rapidement comme pour répliquer à ce geste… Elle retira vivement sa main de celle de Mulder, replaçant son attention sur la vaisselle elle débarrassa la table sans oser croiser son regard. Il resta assis, la regardant s'agiter sans réellement comprendre cette nervosité qui l'habitait.

-Scully…

Elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, elle plongea dans son regard, les yeux brillants mais ses émotions contrôlées, comme toujours. Elle avait l'air tellement nerveux, tellement fragile, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour dissimuler son trouble.

-Non ! Ecoute… Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas…

-Je suis venu chercher une réponse !

-Je sais… Elle baissa les yeux, joignant ses mains devant elle.

-Dana… Il se leva et lui prit les mains… Que c'est-il passé ?

Elle leva son visage vers le sien, ses larmes menaçaient de tomber au prochain battement de cils. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, puis quitta la cuisine pour aller se lover dans un fauteuil au salon. Il la suivit d'abord du regard, puis la rejoignit, s'asseyant en silence dans le canapé, le plus près possible d'elle.

-Mulder laisse moi du temps… Elle avait le regard perdu dans le noir de la nuit à travers la baie vitrée.

-Du temps ? Souffla-t-il. 18 mois… Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Son ton était plus sec qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

-C'est moi qui me suis réveillé dans un appartement vide sans aucune raison il y a un an et demi ! Pas toi !

Elle le regarda, elle se mordait la lèvre au sang, elle n'était pas prête à lui dire. C'était encore trop vif, trop douloureux… mais si elle se taisait, elle le perdait, en venant jusqu'ici, il lui donnait sa dernière chance.

-Tu ne peux pas débarquer et espérer que je parle sur le champ sans aucune réticence ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça…

-Bon ! Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle accrocha son regard. Je vais te laisser, il se fait tard… Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et parti. Elle attendit qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée.

-Tu reviendras ?

-Tu le souhaites ?

-Oui…souffla-t-elle…Dans quel hôtel es-tu ?

-Je ne sais plus son nom…Le premier sur le Boulevard de la Plage en venant de chez toi…

-L'Hôtel de la Plage…

-Oui…surement…Bonne nuit Scully !

-A demain…

Il se retourna, elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage, il fronça les sourcils, remarquant qu'elle avait laissé échapper une larme qui terminait sa course dans son cou.

-A demain…

La porte claqua, elle soupira, posant son front sur ses genoux, étreignant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Sa présence faisait remonter cette douleur qu'elle avait presque réussi à oublier. Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui parler… La peur avait retrouvé son chemin en elle depuis qu'il était là… Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes parcourir ses joues, inspirant l'air lentement dans l'espoir de calmer ses sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant fortement, laissant tomber ses chaussures sur la moquette incolore de cette chambre plongée dans le noir. Il comprenait maintenant…Elle était partie parce qu'elle souffrait…Mais de quoi ? Qu'est ce qui avait pu la pousser à fuir plutôt que de se confier à lui…Il aurait été là, il l'aurait soutenue, quelque soit la raison…

Deux heures qu'elle essayait de trouver le sommeil…Son esprit trop occupé par les reproches en demi-teinte de Mulder, elle ne trouvait pas le repos. Dans un geste nerveux elle fit voler les draps pour se libérer de leur étreinte. Elle avait besoin d'agir, elle alla dans son bureau et chercha des papiers à la lumière de la Lune. Elle glissa le dossier qu'elle venait de constituer dans une enveloppe et la posa sur son lit en retournant dans sa chambre. Elle enfila un jean et un pull pris au hasard dans l'armoire, elle s'obligeait à aller vite, elle ne voulait pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, elle devait y aller maintenant, sinon elle ne trouverait jamais la force… Elle descendit les escaliers sans laisser le temps à ses pieds de sentir les marches sous elle, attrapant une écharpe noire très large elle s'en protégea le haut du corps et sortit, ses clefs de voiture à la main…

Une porte fermée, juste un fil de lumière filtrant sur le tapis du couloir, elle leva la main vers la poignée, prête à entrer sans appel…Elle stoppa son geste, l'entendant bouger de l'autre côté du mur, elle cessa de respirer, comme effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse l'entendre…Elle baissa les yeux, fixant l'enveloppe prisonnière de ses doigts, comme pour trouver une réponse à ses questions intérieures, elle sentait ses forces la quitter, le doute se réinstaller en silence mais avec une assurance qui la pétrifiait…Tremblante elle s'accroupit lentement au pied de la porte et posa l'enveloppe par terre, elle resta ainsi un moment, l'esprit vide de toute pensée, les yeux accrochés à un point imaginaire sur le sol gris…Elle inspira lentement, laissant l'air s'insinuer en elle comme un libérateur des tensions qui la pressaient, puis elle glissa l'enveloppe sous la porte, se leva et partit…

Il vit une enveloppe, grand format, beige, glisser sous la porte puis entendit quelqu'un courir dans le couloir…Il saisit le dossier, et sans même lire l'inscription qu'il portait il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre, ayant à peine le temps de la voir disparaitre dans la cage d'escalier… Il s'enferma, s'assit sur le lit et contempla cette enveloppe avec autant de méfiance que de curiosité. L'inscription attira son attention… « Pardonne-moi… » … Elle avait déjà prononcé ces mots lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint sur la plage la veille… Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle aimait dire les choses et s'expliquer, mais là, tant de mystère… D'accord elle était silencieuse et les mots n'étaient pas sa force pour s'exprimer lorsque ça n'allait pas, mais elle le lui faisait toujours comprendre d'une autre manière, dans ses silences elle avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il puisse lire ce qu'elle n'osait dire…Il décacheta l'enveloppe…

Elle était restée habillée, se recouchant par-dessus les couvertures elle surveillait l'apparition des premières clartés de la journée…Ce dimanche promettait d'être long, elle attendait… et l'attente lui avait toujours été insupportable… cette fois elle l'oppressait… Les lueurs matinales vinrent dessiner les premières ombres sur les murs de sa chambre, elle se leva et se changea, projetant d'aller à la messe alors qu'elle avait oublié ce rituel depuis plusieurs semaines…

Midi. La petite église perchée sur une dune offrait son parvis à l'océan, permettant au soleil couchant d'illuminer le crucifix abrité par le Cœur lorsque les portes restaient ouvertes en soirée… La messe se terminait, elle resta immobile, fixant les jeux de lumière orangés que le soleil faisait naitre à travers un vitrail. Elle laissa ses pensées s'élever et se changer en prière, retrouvant la sécurité que pouvait lui apporter ces instants de paix et de réflexion. Calmement, dans le silence de l'église, elle remonta l'allée sans un bruit, laissant le peu d'air qui s'engouffrait dans l'édifice agiter le voile léger de sa longue robe blanche. Elle tira la lourde porte de bois massif et dans un grincement authentique celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre le soleil qui vint frapper le bleu clair de ses iris, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux le temps de sortir sur le parvis…

Une étole fine couvrait ses épaules les protégeant ainsi du soleil, il la vit sortir, descendant les marches avec une sérénité dans ses gestes, sur son visage, qu'il ne lui avait peut être jamais connue. Oui, il était là, appuyé à sa voiture, et il la regardait sans aucun gène. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard, s'arrêtant au sommet de l'escalier, ne sachant plus si elle devait s'avancer vers lui, ou si elle devait fuir… Son regard se durcit, son visage se ferma, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit… Il ne brisa pas le lien qu'entretenaient leurs yeux, ce lien qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop et qu'ils savaient plus fort que n'importe quelle étreinte, mais il ne bougea pas, croisa lui aussi ses bras sur son torse, il resta là, immobile…

Ils laissèrent ainsi passer un long moment, suspendu dans un silence de plomb que seul le vent dans les quelques arbres à l'entour venait perturber… Avait-il bien saisit ce que renfermait ce dossier ? … Pourquoi était-elle partie pour ça ? … Chacun troublé par ses propres questions, ils ne savaient lequel des deux devait engager un semblant de retour à l'autre… Il décroisa ses bras, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, ne cessant pas un instant de la regarder il s'avança jusqu'au pied des marches du parvis… Elle l'observa s'avancer, puis s'arrêter là, à quelques pas d'elle…quatre marches…qu'elle descendit une par une… quatre marches qu'il l'aida à franchir en lui tendant la main… Elle laissa glisser ses doigts entre les siens, baissant les yeux du même geste, le contact physique étant établit, plus besoin de regard… Il serra sa main contre son torse après y avoir déposé un baiser…

Elle n'osa pas recroiser ses yeux, préférant la contemplation de l'océan au déchiffrage de son regard, surtout qu'ils devaient parler, il savait maintenant… mais les explications… elle seule les avait…

-Tu as du temps pour ça maintenant…

-J'essaie de venir le plus souvent possible… même si c'est plus régulier qu'à Washington, je ne peux pas être là toutes les semaines…

Plus elle parlait, plus son visage perdait les marques des tensions qui l'habitaient. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête au creux de son cou alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage, à quelques pas de l'église… Elle était tourmentée par un mélange de distance que les mois écoulés avaient construite entre eux, et cette proximité qu'ils retrouvaient instinctivement… Ce besoin de contact sans un mot pour le justifié… Simplement être dans ses bras, posé son visage au creux de son épaule… Simplement la sentir contre lui, détendue, pouvoir effleurer sa tempe de ses lèvres, embrasser ses cheveux dont la couleur avait été sublimée par le soleil de Californie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ?

-J'ai mon cabinet médical…

Ils s'arrêtèrent, les pieds ensevelis dans le sable brulant, elle se défit de son étreinte et fit quelques pas vers l'étendue d'eau salée… Il la regarda quelques instants, le vent donnait vie à ses cheveux, le tissu de sa robe battait contre ses jambes, son étole découvrit ses épaules et le haut de son dos… Il sourit, Scully en robe sur une plage, c'était du domaine de l'inimaginable pour lui… Il s'approcha et l'attira contre lui, plaquant son torse à son dos. Elle se crispa sous son étreinte, mais il ne recula pas.

-A l'occasion je fais aussi les autopsies lorsqu'ils ont besoin de moi…

-Un lien conservé avec le passé ? Il embrassa son cou…Elle s'écarta brusquement…

-A quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai lu le dossier que tu m'as glissé sous la porte…TON dossier…ton dossier médical…Toi ! A quoi tu joues ?

Il la forçait à le regarder, maintenant prisonnier son poignet entre ses doigts serrés. La bouche entre-ouverte, son regard noir dissimulé derrière quelques unes des ses mèches rousses, elle ne savait quoi répondre, la douleur du souvenir remonta en elle par vague, chacune un peu plus violente, chacune un peu plus envahissante, jusqu'à celle qui vint poindre à la limite de ses cils formant des perles transparentes qu'elle n'essaya pas de retenir, les laissant rouler le long de ses joues…Désarmée…

_*Flashback*_

"_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

__

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"_

_Elle__ avait__ si mal, assise dans sa baignoire elle laissait l'eau brulante parcourir son visage, ses épaules, se mêlant aux flots salés libérés par ses yeux, plaquant ses cheveux sur ses tempes, elle avait le regard fixé sur un point invisible… Son corps était animé de tremblements invisibles de l'extérieur… Elle ressentait une grande agitation, comme si sa chair était à la recherche d'une présence, mais… vide… elle était habitée du néant…_

_ Ses bras s'étaient décrispés autour de ses jambes, son dos s'était relâché, elle s'était allongée, laissant le jet d'eau chaude s'abattre sur son ventre…douleur…physique…douleur…mentale… Elle avait laissé glisser ses mains sur sa peau, arrêtant son geste sous son nombril elle avait crispé ses doigts, jusqu'à mutiler sa chair de ses ongles…douleur…de l'âme…_

_ Elle s'était réveillée, courbatue de froid, ses larmes séchées tiraient la peau de ses joues, elle s'était redressée, accordant un regard à la fenêtre elle avait constaté que la nuit avait pris le pouvoir sur le jour…nuit claire, sereine… celle qui devait apaiser, reposer, rassurer… mais cette nuit là avait été synonyme de tourmente, de souffrance et de non repos… Elle s'était enveloppée d'une grande serviette éponge et s'étaient perdue sous les couvertures au fond de son lit, calant sa tête contre un oreiller destiné à devenir l'éponge de sa douleur, faisant disparaitre en les absorbant ce qui serait le seul écrin de son mal être…perles salées qu'elle gardait bien trop souvent en otage…_

_ 6h00. Elle avait fixé son réveil durant une heure, laissant les minutes s'égrainer au rythme lent du levé du jour… Elle s'était levée, guidée par des automatismes, répétant les gestes du quotidien tel un automate. S'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer, prendre le petit déjeuner, fixer son arme à sa ceinture, glisser son badge dans sa poche, clipper sa carte d'identification sur le revers de sa veste, enfiler son manteau, prendre ses clefs, faire claquer la porte de l'appartement…et partir pour ce bureau du sous-sol où il l'attendait… Une chose avait changé, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait revêtu un visage distant, indifférent, oubliant qu'il lui avait appris à sourire, occultant qu'elle l'embrasserait pour lui dire bonjour, échafaudant une réponse crédible à ses yeux lorsqu'il demanderait comment elle va…_

_ Elle avait passé cette première journée après le drame avec une impatience certaine, attendant la soirée pour enfin pouvoir se retrouver seule chez elle… Elle était rentrée, sans prendre le temps de lui dire au revoir, il avait appelé, elle avait refusé sa proposition de passer la soirée ensemble…il n'avait pas insisté, il savait la laisser seule quand elle le demandait, elle lui en était reconnaissante… Seule chez elle, elle sortit un dossier du tiroir de son bureau…son dossier médical…elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter…diverses hospitalisations, coma, cancer, phase terminale, rémission totale et… dernière partie, quelques pages, porteuses d'une souffrance dont elle ignorait la manière de se libérer… Une première page… un examen sanguin… conclusion, grossesse… un mince sourire s'était glissé sur ses lèvres, le coin de ses yeux avait revêtu une brillance que seule la tristesse pouvait donner… Elle avait tourné les quelques pages des résultats de cet examen… une échographie, habituellement on n'en pratiquait pas si tôt, mais compte tenu de son passé médical, la grossesse avait été confirmée par cet examen de contrôle… Sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler… La page noire transparente avait trouvé sa place sur le tas des feuilles déjà consultées… Elle avait laissé ses larmes glisser en silence… la dernière feuille de son dossier qu'elle tenait sous ses yeux stipulait la fin brutale, prématurée et naturelle de cette vie en construction… Fausse couche… Elle s'était effondrée au sol, laissant enfin sa souffrance s'exprimer sans aucune barrière…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Un sanglot violent secoua son corps, elle n'arrivait plus à luter, les larmes silencieuses laissèrent place à des flots qui la secouaient de manière incontrôlable… Elle se détourna de lui et se mit à marcher le long de l'océan, laissant l'eau salée jouer avec ses pieds à chacun de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin face à l'océan, en colère contre elle, ne pas réussir à maitriser ses émotions la mettait hors d'elle, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et montrer ses faiblesse devant lui après si longtemps…Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les vagues, laissant chuter son étole au sol, tirant sur le lacet qui fermait le dos de sa robe pour le dénouer, le tissu blanc glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant sa peau halée couverte d'un maillot de bain deux pièces couleur rouge sombre, et vint s'échouer sur le sable que l'écume avait laissé humide…

Il la regardait s'avancer lentement, les vagues l'engloutissaient un peu plus à chaque pas. Il s'avança à son tour, ramassa ses affaires que l'océan menaçait d'emporter et les posa un peu plus loin, il y joignit les siennes, se débarrassant de son T-shirt et de son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers elle, elle se trouvait entièrement dans l'eau, elle avait plongé dans une vague plus forte que les autres, s'immergeant totalement, réapparaissant quelques mètres plus loin. A son tour il se laissa enlacer par l'eau salée, plongea lentement vers le fond, en quelques mouvements il se rapprocha d'elle et sa main vint caresser sa cuisse, remontant sur sa hanche, puis son ventre, il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger alors qu'elle essayait de lui échapper…

-Mulder lâche-moi !

-Non…arrête de contourner la situation…

Elle stoppa tout mouvement, s'immobilisant, la colère sur son visage faisait place à l'indifférence, elle crispa ses doigts sur ses bras qui la maintenaient contre lui.

-Lâche-moi… sa voix était grave mais tremblante…

-Dis moi pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?

-Mulder…

Elle se retourna dans son étreinte, plantant son regard bleu sombre voilé de larmes dans le sien, sa respiration s'accéléra, elle se mordit la lèvre, baissa les yeux et se blotti contre lui, retrouvant le contact électrisant de sa peau…

_*Flashback*_

_ L'eau coulait sur sa peau, elle essayait de respirer tant bien que mal, faisant face à ce nouvel échec que la vie lui imposait…ça n'avait pas fonctionné, l'insémination n'avait eu aucun résultat… Elle avait trouvé Mulder allongé sur son canapé, il s'était levé, le regard empli de questions, d'angoisse… Elle avait hoché la tête pour lui dire non, les larmes aux coins des yeux, elle n'avait pas résisté longtemps lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras…_

_-C'était ma dernière chance…_

_ Il l'avait étreinte plus fort encore, comme pour faire sortir sa souffrance et en devenir l'éponge, il s'en voulait…en acceptant sa demande il lui avait fait le plus des cadeaux il le savait… mais finalement c'était la plus belle des souffrances…_

_-Il faut toujours croire aux miracles…_

_ Elle l'avait serré contre lui avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Ses mots l'avaient apaisée intérieurement, mais ses larmes continuaient de se mêler à l'eau qui parcourait son corps…Peine indescriptible…Peine incicatrisable…_

_ Il avait fini par la rejoindre, il l'avait trouvée là, versant des larmes silencieuses dissimulées par l'eau de la douche…Elle avait levé les yeux sur lui…brisée…son regard lui fit mal, jamais il n'avait vu autant de tristesse, pas même pour Emily ou Melissa… Alors il était entré dans la douche, peut importe qu'il soit habillé, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, l'invitant à s'assoir, lui offrant son torse comme appuis… Elle s'était laissée faire, se décontractant contre lui, chassant sa réticence pour laisser place à ses émotions et les exprimer…pour une fois…_

_ Elle s'était accrochée à lui, posant son visage dans son cou elle avait fini par embrasser sa peau…Plus que jamais le besoin de se sentir femme, plus que jamais besoin de lui, envie de lui… D'abord crispé, il avait compris que ce n'était pas le désespoir qui la faisait agir, elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle… Ils devaient se sentir, savoir que l'autre était là, qu'ils franchiraient cette étape ensemble… Sa peau… Sa peau contre la sienne… Ses caresses sur elle… Ses sens en éveil… Elle l'avait débarrassé de son T-shirt, il avait enlevé son pantalon et son boxer du même coup… Ils s'étaient embrassés… la douceur avait laissé place à l'avidité… avide de l'autre… Ils s'étaient relevés, leurs mains étaient guidées par le désir de découvrir l'autre…Il l'avait soulevée du sol, la plaquant au carrelage froid du mur, elle avait encerclé sa taille de ses jambes, il avait quitté sa bouche pour couvrir sa poitrine de baisers, elle s'était cambrée, laissant monter en elle une vague de plaisir, échappant des gémissements non contrôlés… Elle s'était accrochée à lui, ses ongles laissant des marques dans les muscles de son dos, elle l'avait serré contre elle, donnant un coup de bassin pour le rapprocher encore… Il avait plongé son visage dans ses cheveux, embrassant sa nuque…Elle avait resserré l'étreinte de ses jambes… Il avait fondu en elle, leur arrachant un cri commun… La tenant contre lui il avait accéléré le rythme de leurs corps, sentant venir cette vague qui vous envahi, vous submerge, et vous laisse sans force, absent, tremblant, avec pour seul repère dans ce monde, l'autre… Ils s'étaient étreints avec la force fragile des amants avant de se laisser glisser au sol, reprenant leurs souffles entre quelques baisers échangés, comme pour confirmer cette étape qu'ils venaient de franchir…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

Sa lèvre tremblait, elle entendait son cœur battre, sentant son rythme contre sa joue, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la main qu'elle avait posé sur son torse, à la hauteur de son visage…Elle laissa les larmes glisser, passant de ses joues à la peau de Mulder…Doucement, dans une lenteur majestueuse, elle remonta sa main, laissant jouer ses doigts sur sa peau, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, enfouissant son visage dans son cou elle s'accrocha à lui, se blottissant dans ses bras comme pour retrouver des sensations perdues…sécurité…sérénité…chaleur…

D'abord surpris par son geste, il finit par répondre à son étreinte, resserrant ses bras sur elle…c'était bon de la retrouver, de la sentir si près…Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et arrêta ses doigts sur sa nuque, lui prodiguant un massage dont il savait l'effet apaisant sur elle…Il embrassa sa tempe, sachant parfaitement que sans geste de sa part, elle n'oserait pas parler…

-Mulder…elle parlait dans un souffle à peine audible, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

-…Prends ton temps…

Elle le regarda, accrochant son regard, partagée entre l'envie de laisser les larmes la noyer et l'envie de lui sourire, pour le rassurer…Il remit en place une mèche de cheveux que l'eau salée avait cristallisée derrière son oreille, il posa sa main contre sa joue, essuyant une goutte de son pouce ne sachant pas si elle venait de l'océan ou de ses yeux, elle pencha imperceptiblement la tête, appuyant sa peau contre sa main, elle finit par lui sourire timidement dans un rictus nerveux qui prenait le contrôle de son visage.

-Je…Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de t'imposer ça…

-De m'imposer quoi ?

-Tu m'avais déjà permise de traverser tant…

-Justement qu'est ce qui a changé…Il l'écarta de lui, la tenant pas les épaules…Pourquoi cette fois tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix…

-Mulder…Elle baissa les yeux, prenant une longue inspiration, puis releva son visage pour plonger dans son regard plein de questions…Mulder…c'était la deuxième fois…l'échec quelques mois plutôt m'avais convaincue que je ne serai jamais mère…elle détourna la tête, se concentrant sur les reflets du soleil sur l'eau…Et puis…cette grossesse…une réponse à mes prières…une larme glissa sur sa joue, silencieuse…J'y ai cru tu comprends…elle le regarda, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, ses yeux verts brillaient, il laissa tomber ses paupières…Je n'ai pas voulu t'imposer un second échec…

-Tu as vécu tout ça seule…

-…

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais enceinte ? … Il s'était reculé légèrement, rompant le contact entre leurs peaux… Pourquoi…

-Mulder…elle le coupa…j'attendais d'être sure…elle se rapprocha, lui prenant la main…tu comprends ? J'attendais l'échographie…une fois que je l'ai faite, j'ai voulu attendre le week-end, pour qu'on le passe ensemble…qu'on en profite…Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues…si tu savais comme je voulais partager ça avec toi…

-…Il resta interdit, il s'en voulait de lui faire revivre ça, mais il voulait comprendre, il voulait qu'un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre pour eux, mais pour ça…elle devait aller jusqu'au bout…et il devait l'écouter…

-…Ca c'est passé deux jours après l'échographie…sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle que les sanglots commençaient à entre couper, son regard était perdu dans les profondeurs de l'eau…un mercredi…

_*Flashback*_

_ Une violente douleur…quelle heure était-il…elle avait lu 2h26 sur son réveil…peut-être…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-Enfin, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi…je ne t'ai pas appelé…tu n'aurais pas compris…

_*Flashback*_

_ Elle avait préféré appeler les secours…il ne savait pas…elle n'avait pas eu le temps…Douleur…Elle s'était recroquevillée sur son canapé, le téléphone à la main…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-J'ai appelé le 911…

_*Flashback*_

_ Un quart d'heure…elle avait regardé sa montre…Ils avaient dit dix minutes…Douleur…les larmes avaient pris ses yeux d'assaut…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-Ils ont mis plus longtemps que prévu…elle crispa ses doigts sur sa main…Ils sont arrivés 20 minutes après…

_*Flashback*_

_ Des voix dans le couloir…elle avait hurlé que c'était ouvert…Ils étaient entrés, la trouvant là, les doigts crispés sur le tissu des coussins…Douleur… Elle avait laissé échapper un cri à travers sa mâchoire serrée…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-Ils m'ont emmenés, j'ai réussi à leur expliquer ma situation…j'étais presqu'à deux mois…j'ai refusé qu'on prévienne qui que ce soit…

_*Flashback*_

_ Elle avait été mise sous calmant…c'était trop tard…aucune intervention possible en faveur de cette vie en perdition…uniquement la possibilité de la soulager elle…physiquement…_

_ Au petit matin elle avait appelé Skinner pour obtenir un jour de repos…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-J'ai pris ma journée…je t'ai appelé…prétextant la nécessité de rendre visite à ma mère pour sa santé…J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir… Le lendemain je retrouvais le bureau…j'avais pris ma décision…

_*Flashback*_

_ Elle s'était levée comme une automate, au bureau elle avait été distante avec lui, elle était repartie sans lui dire au revoir, elle avait refusé sa présence le soir…Il était venu le dimanche après midi, lui laissant le samedi seule pour elle…Elle avait été distante au début, mais rapidement elle avait accepté sa tendresse, se serrant contre lui en silence…Adieux…_

_*Fin du Flashback*_

-Je ne pouvais pas rester…je t'aurai empêché de suivre ta quête…je n'aurai pas supporté de vivre dans cet appartement…je suis partie…pardonne-moi…

Un long silence les enveloppa, il la contemplait, le regard triste, mais pas une once de reproche…Il comprenait…Elle tenta de lui sourire mais les larmes étaient trop présentes…Il emprisonna sa main dans la sienne et la tira à lui…la serrant dans ses bras…

Il embrassa ses cheveux humides, glissant ses doigts entre les mèches rousses il lui releva le visage, plongeant dans son regard aux reflets argentés…Elle le regarda, ses larmes étaient devenues silencieuses, les sanglots ne la secouaient plus, elle se laissait étreindre sans résistance…Son souffle sur ses lèvres, ce regard plein de sens, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis dans son cou, puis sur sa joue, remontant à contre courant les sillons que laissaient les gouttes salées sur sa peau… Son pouce vint effleurer ses cils alourdis par l'eau…elle ferma les yeux, comme apaisée par ses gestes…Elle sentit son souffle courir sur sa joue, jusque dans sa nuque, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, posant son visage au creux de son cou, elle caressa de ses lèvres la peau rendue rugueuse par une barbe naissante…Il déposa un baiser tendre juste derrière son oreille avant de lui chuchoter…

-Ca va aller…Ca va aller…

Il la serra contre lui, elle étreignit son cou, ils se retrouvaient, lentement mais avec assurance… Ils se séparèrent, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et ils marchèrent pour retrouver le rivage, récupérant leurs affaires ils firent quelques pas sur le sable humide avant de rejoindre la voiture de Mulder.

Silence…Deux assiettes étaient restées posées sur la table de la cuisine…la maison était enveloppée de la pénombre du crépuscule, seul le salon prenait une teinte orangée par la présence de deux bougies allumées dans un coin de la pièce…le canapé était tourné face à la baie vitrée…Il s'était assis d'un côté, laissant l'autre place libre pour elle mais elle ne s'était assise…Il l'attendait, elle était montée à l'étage pour se changer, la fraicheur du soir la faisait frissonner depuis plusieurs minutes déjà… Il entendit l'escalier échapper un craquement dans la pénombre…Il se retourna, elle était là, sur la dernière marche, couverte d'un châle en dessous duquel il pu apercevoir l'un de ses éternels pyjama de soie qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement… Elle s'avança vers lui, il se tourna vers l'océan qui renvoyait le reflet argenté de la Lune, elle s'arrêta derrière lui quelques secondes, laissant le silence les envelopper tous les deux…Lentement…il éleva sa main au dessus de son épaule, la tendant en arrière, vers elle…Elle la prit, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, elle embrassa ses phalanges puis rompit le contact pour faire le tour du canapé… Elle s'assit prêt de lui, se blottissant sous son bras…un peu surpris par ce besoin de contact qu'elle manifestait, il n'en était pas moins ravi…Il la serra contre lui, se laissant glisser au fond du fauteuil ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à demi allongés, elle était contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse, leurs jambes s'étaient mêlées, il l'avait encerclée de ses bras, lui apportant de la chaleur, elle avait embrassé son cou, lui avait laissé ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa tempe…Ils s'étaient endormis, sans un mot, silencieux, calmes, l'âme en paix…comme avant…

Seule…elle s'était réveillée seule, couverte d'un plaid qu'elle n'avait pas la veille, elle écouta…la maison était silencieuse…elle se leva, et alla rapidement à la porte d'entrée pour regarder la rue…sa voiture était toujours là…elle monta l'étage…silence…le calme pourtant si habituel de cette demeure l'angoissait dans les lueurs du petit matin…elle descendit et sortit sur la terrasse, la fraicheur du bois sous ses pieds la fit sourire, elle aimait cette sensation, elle ferma les yeux, inspirant l'air salé encore chargé de l'humidité de la nuit, elle resserra le châle autour de ses épaules puis fit quelques pas dans le sable, regardant la nuit qui s'effaçait au-delà de l'horizon de l'océan pendant que le soleil, dont les premiers rayons venaient lui réchauffer le dos, entamait son ascension.

Ses doigts vinrent courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remontant de ses reins à sa nuque, il redescendit sa main sur sa taille, la faisant passer sous le châle il caressa son ventre avant de resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle pour la plaquer contre lui, perdant son visage dans ses chevaux, au creux de son cou à la peau blanche et douce…Elle se laissa faire, enfermant le baiser qu'il lui donnait en inclinant la tête pour trouver le contact de sa joue contre la sienne…Ils restèrent ainsi sans briser le silence pendant quelques instants, observant le ciel travestir son bleu roi en une teinte plus claire mais tout aussi pleine de caractère, typique de la Californie…

-Je vais devoir partir…

-…elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, accrochant son regard du coin de l'œil… Tu rentres à Washington ? Finit-elle par souffler gravement…

-J'étais sensé être dans le Bureau de Skinner à 9h ce matin…Je n'y serais pas tu t'en doutes…Il serait…sage…que je sois là bas cet après midi !

-Oui…

Elle ne parlait que dans un souffle…la gorge nouée par la peur que ce départ ne soit qu'une fuite maquillée…Il se détacha d'elle, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau chaude, puis s'éloigna, retournant à l'intérieur sans ajouter un mot…Elle soupira, faisant taire ses inquiétudes pour un temps, les emmurant derrière ce masque impassible qu'elle se constitua avant de le rejoindre. Il l'attendait, une main tenant la porte d'entrée ouverte, ses clefs de voiture dans l'autre, il était prêt à quitter les lieux, un sourire discret accroché aux lèvres…

-Alors à plus tard…souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Oui…à plus tard…

Il replaça une mèche rousse qui lui barrait le visage et se pencha pour déposé un baiser tendre et volatile au coin de ses lèvres…Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres rosées, éclairant faiblement son visage de porcelaine…Il sortit, la porte claqua sourdement, troublant le silence une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne replonge dans cette solitude qui était devenue sa compagne ces derniers mois…

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux encore gorgés d'eau laissaient échapper des gouttes qui couraient le long de son dos, venant lentement tremper la serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre, laissant les traces humides de son passage sur le tapis beige elle vint s'assoir près de sa table de chevet…Le soleil couchant colorait la pièce d'un doré apaisant, dessinant les meubles de lignes d'or, une étincelle de lumière vint éclairer son regard translucide…Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui lui envoyait cet éclat vif…une pyramide d'or, deux anneaux, elle fit glisser la chaine entre ses doigts, caressant ces alliances d'un autre genre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, léger, imperceptible, un sourire empli de retenue…Elle fronça les sourcils, cela faisait deux mois, aucune nouvelle, elle n'avait pas osé le contacter…Elle passa la chaine à son cou…laissa un instant ses doigts courir sur les mailles dorées et s'arrêter au pendentif qu'elles détenaient prisonnier, elle le plaqua si fort que les anneaux marquèrent sa peau, comme pour retrouver leur place au creux de cet écrin de douceur qu'offrait son cou…Elle s'habilla, prit son sac et claqua la porte de chez elle laissant raisonner derrière elle le bruit de ses talons, derniers échos d'une maison habitée par un fantôme…

Skinner lui avait parlé d'elle aujourd'hui…pourquoi ? cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle avait quitté le FBI et soudain il lui parlait d'elle…Il poussa violemment la porte de son appartement qui se ferma en un fracas, troublant le silence profond de ce couloir sombre qui menait à son entrée…Il était tourmenté par son souvenir, l'empreinte de cette nuit passée à la tenir contre lui il y a deux mois ne le quittait pas, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, il n'avait pas osé l'appeler, il l'avait sentie distante lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son départ…le doute l'avait submergé, se demandant s'il avait eu raison de réapparaitre dans sa vie…

Ne dérogeant pas à ses habitudes, il avait plongé son appartement dans la pénombre, allumé le téléviseur laissant défiler un film en noir et blanc… L'écran du tube cathodique projetait une lumière blanchâtre dans la pièce, Mulder était à demi allongé, endormi dans son canapé, une canette de bière vide posée sur la table basse…Il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte… Le temps de reprendre ses esprits il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée…

Il ouvrit…Elle était là, tremblante, les épaules crispées, son visage était empreint d'une expression interdite…Il eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard qu'elle avait baissé les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure…

-Scully ?

Il avait à peine soufflé son nom. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ne relevant même pas le visage, gardant soigneusement les yeux rivés au sol. Elle était trempée aux os, la pluie l'avait surprise à quelques rues de l'immeuble et dans son départ précipité elle n'avait emmené aucun vêtement susceptible de lui apporter une quelconque protection contre le froid ou l'humidité de Washington. Elle prit une inspiration lente, qu'on entendit à peine, et elle finit par répondre de sa voix la plus posée et la plus contrôlée mais à peine audible…

-Mulder…Je crois que si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je vais mourir de froid !

Il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, lui laissant le passage libre. Elle s'avança lentement vers le salon et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, contemplant ces repères familiers qu'elle avait perdu il y a bientôt deux ans…Elle ne bougea pas, la respiration retenue par l'appréhension elle attendait qu'il la rejoigne, elle attendait un geste de sa part, ne serait-ce qu'un regard qui lui dirait qu'elle avait eu raison de traversé le pays sur un coup de tête. Il referma derrière elle et se retourna, il fut surpris de la voir là, immobile face à cette pièce qu'elle connaissait par cœur, debout, une épaule appuyée au chambranle de la porte… comme avant…

_*Flashback*_

_ Il se souvenait d'elle, contre la porte de sa chambre, dans l'une de ses chemises dont le bleu pâle se mariait avec délice à son teint ivoire habillé d'un rouge tendre sur ses pommettes… Il avait pris la liberté de l'observer quelques secondes, contemplant ce corps dont la peau était encore marquée de l'empreinte invisible qu'avaient laissé ses paumes quelques heures plus tôt… Son sourire à peine dessiné, protégé par la pénombre du jour naissant, lui donnait cet air mystérieux qui n'appartenait qu'à ces tableaux de Maîtres dont la beauté discrète mais non moins captivante était devenue intemporelle…Ce matin là, la clarté faible du soleil filtrée par le brouillard dessinait un reflet doré le long de ses courbe, plus que jamais il l'avait trouvée femme, plus que jamais il l'avait trouvé belle…simplement vivante…_

_*Fin du Flaschback*_

Ce soir là, il vit sa silhouette dessiné en un contre jour argenté que seule la pleine lune estivale pouvait créer. Il s'approcha, dévorant sa nuque frileuse du regard, doucement il se plaça derrière elle, laissant son souffle réchauffer la peau de la jeune femme, faisant apparaitre de nouveaux frissons trop longtemps endormis. Elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour l'entrevoir dans la pénombre de la pièce, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, passant la courbe de sa taille, caressant sa hanche, sa main vint se poser avec douceur sur son ventre, exerçant une infime pression qui la rapprocha au point que leur corps retrouvèrent leur place l'un contre l'autre…il approcha ses lèvres de sa peau, embrasant ses sens par la chaleur de son murmure, l'effleurant sans jamais la toucher, il sentait progressivement le corps de son amie perde la tension de l'angoisse pour se laisser habiter d'une tension bien plus subtile, éveillant chaque centimètre de sa sensibilité secondes après secondes…il la sentait revivre…

Elle le laissait faire, rassurée par son étreinte forte et rassurante, réchauffée par le contact de ce corps qu'elle avait connu par cœur… Dans un geste lent et discret, elle posa sa main sur celle que Mulder avait placée sur son ventre, exerçant une pression comme pour lui signifier qu'elle attendait qu'il resserre son étreinte sur elle. Elle baissa la tête, fixant son regard perdu sur leurs mains jointes qui formaient un jeu d'ombres hypnotisantes sur le tissus de sa chemise que l'eau de la pluie battante avait rendu translucide, laissant apparaitre la peau blanche où les frissons faisaient naitre un relief à peine visible. Elle crispa ses doigts sur la main de Mulder, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux avec force, essayant de chasser les souvenirs…chasser la douleur…chasser l'envie…chasser les sentiments…

« Les éternelles retiennent notre mémoire  
Elles sont si belles  
Qu'on pourrait croire  
A leurs fantômes à leurs manoirs  
Si virtuelles qu'on pourrait voir  
Les éternelles aux gestes lents  
Aux coups mortels  
Les éternelles absentes

Ici comme avant  
Nous sommes leurs survivants  
Nous n'avons pas la grâce  
Et encore moins le temps  
Ici comme avant  
Nous sommes leurs habitants  
C'est là que leurs mains passent  
Eternellement

Les éternelles  
Se tiennent au bord de l'eau  
Une passerelle leur fait défaut  
Usez de vos ailes  
Puisqu'il le faut  
De vos ailes  
Comme les oiseaux  
Les éternelles  
Aux gestes fins au cou du ciel  
Les éternelles enfin

Ici comme avant  
Nous sommes leurs survivants  
Nous n'avons pas la grâce  
Et encore moins le temps  
Ici comme avant  
Nous sommes leurs habitants  
C'est là que leurs mains passent  
Eternellement »

Les cheveux roux libéraient des perles froides au compte goute, laissant des sillons marquer la peau frileuse de traits fins et brillants… Mulder avait resserré son étreinte dans l'espoir de faire taire les tremblements qui animaient le corps de la jeune femme, déposant ses lèvres dans sa nuque comme pour lui signifier qu'il était là… plus que jamais…

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longs instants… Elle calmait les tourments qui la hantaient tandis qu'il renforçait les remparts destinés à contenir cette tempête intérieure par la force de ses bras autour d'elle… Peu à peu, sa mâchoire libéra sa lèvre inférieure, marquée à vif par l'étreinte de ses dents, lui laissant un gout métallique dans la gorge… Sa main se décrispa, permettant à la peau de recouvrir une couleur rosée, laissant le tissu humide conserver les plis qu'il avait pris sous la force des doigts tendus… Elle fit courir sa main contre son ventre, sa poitrine, sa gorge, sa clavicule, rencontrant les lèvres de Mulder posées sur sa peau, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue rappeuse de cet homme qui l'étreignait avec de plus en plus de force… Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux courts et peu disciplinés, elle tourna la tête, cherchant à poser ses yeux sur lui, le souffle court elle appuya son front contre la mâchoire masculine l'espace d'une seconde puis elle laissa ses lèvres se perdre dans le cou de son ami, se retournant dans son étreinte elle s'accrocha à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec la force des années de séparation, avec l'assurance de la tristesse, avec la puissance de l'envie de le retrouver. Il la serra contre lui, répondant à son appel, impatient de la redécouvrir, brulant de désir de pouvoir à nouveau afficher cet air absent sur son visage de porcelaine…

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour naissant le força à plisser les paupières quelques instants le temps que ses pupilles s'adaptent à la clarté ambiante. Il étendit son bras sur le matelas mais ne rencontra que le vide, il tourna les yeux pour la chercher du regard, elle s'était redressée, les genoux plaqués à sa poitrine, laissant apparaitre son dos nu dont la peau portait encore les marques de la nuit passée. Il effleura le serpent d'encre dessiner là, au creux de ses reins, reformant plusieurs fois le cercle imbrisable, remontant lentement jusqu'à son épaule, elle se tourna vers lui et sans un mot elle se rallongea, plaçant son visage au creux de son épaule, le laissant libre de lui encercler les épaules d'une main tandis qu'il rabattait le drap sur eux de l'autre. Elle déposa un baiser à la base de son cou auquel il répondit en embrassant ses lèvres après lui avoir remonté le visage d'une pression de ses doigts sous son menton. Elle sourit légèrement, se mordant la lèvre, elle suivit le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, sentant la barde d'un jour lui piquer la peau.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour ! Il prit le temps de l'observer, elle se mordait toujours la lèvre… Tu ne dormais pas ?

-J'ai le sommeil léger depuis… elle soupira, reposa sa tête contre son torse pour fixer la fenêtre… je suis devenue sensible à la lumière du jour… elle me réveille dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce !

Il la serra contre lui, embrassa son front, puis se leva, enfilant son jean resté échoué sur le sol depuis la veille. Elle étreignit le drap contre elle, comme si le froid s'insinuait en elle sans avoir crié gare, elle le regarda quitter la pièce avant de fermer les yeux, plaquant son visage dans l'oreiller imprégné de son odeur, elle se laissa bercer par les bruits qu'il laissait échapper de la cuisine. Après quelques injures qu'il avait laissé échapper entre ses mâchoires serrées, elle s'était levée, laissant naitre un éclat de rire clair et franc dans sa gorge, elle le rejoignit après s'être couverte d'une chemise attrapée au hasard dans le placard…

La vie reprenait ses droits, rien ne serait facile, le chemin serait long. Mais ce matin là, ils profitèrent simplement de prendre un petit déjeuner ensemble, conscients tous les deux de la valeur de ces instants de tranquillité que la Vie offrait si rarement…


End file.
